dracanissfandomcom-20200213-history
Guardian
Back to Classes Guardian Guardians are the team's bulwark, their meat shield against harm of any sort. They are full plated warriors who use their divine powers to gain defensive auras rather than spells, but this also means they don't really heal and rather attempt to prevent allies from being harmed altogether. Prerequisites None Hit Die d12 Skills 2+Intelligence modifier, as well as Intimidate at full ranks for free. Proficiencies Weapons - All Simple and Martial Armor - All Armors Shields - All Shields Attack Bonus +1/Level Saves Specials Level 1 Heavy Armor Mastery Level 2 Defensive Aura - You and allies within 30 feet of you gain a +5 to AC at all times, even while unconcious, but not dead. Level 3 Anchor Howl - 1 per day per 3 levels (one use at level 3 per day, 2 uses at level 6 per day, etc.), you may "taunt" enemies to you by causing 1 enemy/odd level (2 at level 3, 3 at level 5, 4 at level 7, etc.) within 120 feet to take disadvantage an attacks against any target that isn't you, and gain advantage on attacks against you, lasting for 1 round/level. Additionally, whenever an enemy affected by Anchor Howl attacks a target that isn't you, you may gain an attack of opportunity with advantage against them, moving up to half your base land speed if necessary and possible. If you move in order to attack this way, you don't suffer the penalty for disengaging, and may return to the square you started in once the atack is complete at no penalty. You may only make 1 such attack/round every 3 levels (i.e., 1 per round at 3, 2 per round at 6, 3 per round at 9, etc.), though these don't count as normal attacks of opportunity towards your limit, nor are you limited in the number of attacks you can make with Anchor Howl by not having Combat Reflexes. Level 4 Heavy Armor Mastery Level 5 Greater Defensive Aura - Replaces Defensive Aura, range increased to 10'/level, AC Bonus increased to +1/level Level 6 Heavy Armor Mastery Level 7 Draw In - 1/day per 5 levels, you may draw in an area of effect spell effect that occurs within 90 feet of you by making a Strength check (Double modifier, then with your attack bonus added) vs a spellcraft check (failing this check on your end still causes you to use up a draw in/day, but it has no effect on the spell), making its effects apply only to you rather than all in its intended area. Spells that allow reflex saves cause you to automatically fail if drawn in this way, but those that allow fortitude or will saves may be resisted as normal. Level 8 Aura of Resistance - You and allies within 10 feet/level gain a +5 bonus on saves to resist poisons, curses, diseases, mind-affecting effects, and fear effects Level 9 Intimidating - Gain a double bonus on intimidate checks to taunt enemies. Level 10 Aura of Stone - You and allies within 10 feet/level gain DR 1/- per level Level 12 Aura of Steel - Replaces all previous auras. All allies within 200 feet gain a +10 bonus to all saves, +3 AC/level, and DR 1.5/- per level. (Replaces Defensive Aura/Greater Defensive Aura, Aura of Stone, and Aura of Resistance.) Level 14 Lifeward Aura - Allies within 10 feet/level gain the Lifeward effect. If they would be killed by an effect that isn't an instant, automatic kill effect (such as disintigrate), instead leave them at -9 HP, unless they are already at -9 HP, in which case they still die. Level 15 Perfect Taunt - 1/day, you may cause an enemy to attack you and only you with a full round melee attack on their next turn, taking no other actions. If they are not in range, they either charge, or move as close as possible, and attack with any actions they have left (if they use two move actions to get closer/within range, they take no other actions). If they are otherwise unable to attack you, such as if paralyzed, dazed, etc., they take no actions (except whatever saves might be required on their turn such as by paralyzation). Level 17 Aura of Adamant - As Aura of Steel, except +15 to saves, +5 AC/level, and DR 2.5/- per level. Replaces Aura of Steel. Level 20 Aura of Sapphirite - As Aura of Adamant, except +25 to saves, +10 AC/level, and DR 5/- per level Master of Defense - Gain double bonus from Armor and Shields. Specials past 20 Perfect taunt gains 1 additional use/day at level 25, and another use/day every 25 levels after. Master of Defense gains triple (instead of double) bonus at level 30, and x5 (instead of triple) at level 50